Past Mistakes
by Green Apple Chan
Summary: After facing defeat, Madara uses a jutsu to transport himself back in time, but it malfunctions Naruto is transported to the past and has made a new mission for herself: To correct her past mistakes to make sure Madara never lives again! But what will she do when she wakes up to find a teenage Kakashi and his teammates looking at her. Read on to find out! Time travel and fem!Naru
1. Time Traveling Makes Me Sick

Past Mistakes

Reviews welcome!

Naruto was crouched on the ground, panting as her opponent laid in a hole created by her tailed beast Rasengan. She stood up shakily as Madara laid in a hole coughing up blood. She slowly walked towards Madara. Not trusting her own voice, she said nothing. To her surprise, Madara did a few hand seals with his shaky, blood stained hands and laughed.

"What can you do now Uzumaki?!" Madara laughed and shouted again with his ugly, scratchy voice,

"Your friends are dead! Your family is dead! And your shitty so called Uchiha lover boy dead!What can you-" Naruto punched him before he said anything else. Her eyes were red with anger,

"Don't speak about Sasuke like that!" She screamed. Madara just chuckled,

"What's wrong? Do you miss him Uzumaki?"Naruto's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Can't fully digest the fact that he is dead now?! HAHAHAHA! Madara shrieked as Naruto fell to her knees, her whole body shaking.

"Well, you can't stop me now! The hand seals are done and the jutsu is ready!" He shouted as his body was slowly surrounded by chakra, more than he should have had.

His eyes widened, "NO! STOP THIS! AHHHHHHH! MY BODY! IT'S BURING! AHHH!"

Madara was right, it did feel like her body was burning. Naruto tried to blink the spots out of her eyesight, there was no use. She just slowly closed her eyes, hoping that she could die peacefully.

What she did not expect though, was to wake up and find herself staring at a pint sized Kakashi.

Author's Note: it's, my 1st fanfic! Yay! Please review! Don't like don't read/review okay?


	2. Sup I'm your Daughter

**Past Mistakes**

Reviews Welcome!

Naruto woke up to find a pint sized Kakashi staring at her. She immediately panicked; she knew how much she looked like Konoha's Yellow Flash. Of course it also didn't help that her father was his teacher. Kakashi cleared his throat, "Um… Hello? You can hear right?" Naruto whipped her head around and stared at him before she tried to attempt to speak in a human language.

"H-Hello there k-kid… d-do ya need s-some help o-or something? " Her face then twisted into a smile so wide it shouldn't have been possible and she waved her hands in what she thought was a welcoming gesture. Kakashi just narrowed his eyes, "Who are you, are you a ninja from a neighboring country? If so, what do you want?"

Naruto then noticed his hand slowly inching toward his kunai pouch. She sighed, "Look kid; let's just say I'm not an enemy." Kakashi growled, "Then maybe you could give an explanation for why you look so much like Minato Sensei…" He now had a kunai out and was about to lash out at her, but a yellow blur appeared behind him stopped him before he could slash her.

Kakashi turned his head and saw his sensei. "Sensei! Let go of me! She's a ninja from cloud, I bet!" Minato just huffed, "Even _if_ she was a ninja you should have held her as a hostage instead. Who knows how much information we could get from this little girl…" Then he let go of Kakashi and started laughing like a maniac, mumbling about all the torture tactics he knew and gross stuff like that.

Kakashi then sighed and looked at her and began to think up a plan. 'Hmmm… Well, since she's a girl, she should be weak to….. Aha! Puppy eyes! That's it!' He then turned to face Naruto and looked into her eyes and did the best puppy eyes she could do with a mask. Naruto just stared at him, but couldn't do anything to him… He was, he was…. TOO CUTE! "She then couldn't help it and just ran up and hugged him, almost killing him with her death grip.

'**Kit! Kit! Watch out, this might be a genjutsu! Don't forget who he is. He's the legendary Copy Ninja.' **Kurama mind hissed to her. Naruto then gasped at what she had been doing, slowly loosened her grip on the future Copy Ninja and sat down pouting. "I-It's not l-like I t-thought you were c-cute or a-anything."

Minato looked at her like she was from another planet, "Who are you? You look like me but act like Kushina…." Minato's skin suddenly turned pale. "Wait, it can't be, y-you're my…. SISTER?! Naruto's vein in her temple got bigger, "Yeah right you shit head! I'm your fucking daughter from the future! Get your facts right old man!" Minato just fainted and Kakashi looked at her like she was crazy, he fainted too.

When Kakashi woke up, He felt something cool on his forehead and his head was rested against something soft and warm. Someone shook him softly and he groaned, he didn't want to wake up. He snuggled closer to his 'pillow' and before he knew it, he was flying in the air and hit the ground with a _thud_.

Kakashi sat up and grumbled, "What the hell's your problem?" before getting hit again. He got up to see Naruto huffing with her fist still extended. "W-What's your problem? I help you and to pay me back you grope my _thigh_?!" Kakashi blushed, "Well I didn't know it was your leg and, and…..AHH! Whatever." He then sat down and crossed his arms, pouting.

Naruto sighed, "Fine. Let's stop all this nonsense okay? First let's introduce ourselves. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm from the future." Kakashi stopped pouting and said, "I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm from present time, nice to meet you.


	3. My Personal Slave!

**Past Mistakes**

Reviews Welcome!

'Sup guys! I know you guys really wanted longer chapters…. I will try my best from now on but since I haven't updated in a while I decided to update a quick short chapter! You are going to have to wait longer for updates!

Sorry for this late update… I like had a mini writer's block… sowwy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… But I can still dream! (Only dream…*sniff*)

Well…Here it is! Enjoy! (J'.')J Yup!

* * *

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm from the present time, nice to meet you."

Just as he said that, a loud rumbling noise filled their ears. Naruto turned around, trying to find the source as Kakashi did the same.

Finally, they spotted it, it was Minato, and he was hungry. Said man got up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hmm? Oh It's you Kakashi and?" He yawned and gestured to Naruto, asking for her name.

Kakashi straightened his back, "That's Uzumaki Naruto, and she is apparently from the future."

Minato's eyes widened, "What are we going to tell Hokage-sama? Oh, and what about Kushina?! My life is going to turn into a living Hell!

What should I do Kakashi?" So, Kakashi just eye smiled pleasantly and leaned closer to Naruto, "I'm _sure_ Naruto knows what to do."

She just glared at him but for some reason her face turned red. When Kakashi leaned toward her, he smelled citrus. '_Smells nice….._' He thought, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Fine, let's go to Ichiraku's 'ttebayo! It is open right?! " Naruto asked, trying to weasel out of the situation. (Weasel?! ITACHI!)

Minato grinned, "You got some of your mom in you after all."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back her neck with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Who is it, Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked, wondering if his teacher had really cheated on his fiancé or not.

Minato simply shook his head and wagged his finger in Kakashi's face and with a serious look on his face said,

"Kakashi, have you ever heard of the saying…"

He leaned forward towards his sensei in hopes of getting valuable shinobi information.

Minato took a deep breath and shouted, "…SECRETS! SECRETS! ARE NO FUN, IF YOU TELL, EVERYONE!"

Naruto and Kakashi both face palmed, Minato stopped singing. "What? It's true…" He huffed.

"Whatever. Anyway, Should we go visit Obito now?

Naruto paused, "Obito? Who's that?" Kakashi smirked, "His name is Uchiha Obito and he is the village's #1 idiot."

She looked surprised, "#1 idiot huh, well, he's similar to me."

Minato looked surprised, "WHAT?! My daughter is an idiot? How?! Maybe you inherited more of your mom than I thought!"

Naruto just punched him, "Oi 'Kashi, let's go meet your teammates already okay? I don't think I can handle my old man anymore."

Kakashi just shrugged. "Sure, we were out here for a while they might be worried about us."

As they headed back to Konoha, Naruto decided to start a conversation, "So….. What were you doing out here anyway?"

Kakashi scowled, "We were given a D rank mission to capture the Demon Cat Tora." She blinked,

Naruto nodded her head knowingly. "Yup! That cat is a pain in the ass! But guess what? I have a secret way to capture it!

His eyes flew open, hands grabbing Naruto's shoulders and shaking them like a madman.

"You have GOT to tell me this secret! Please I'll do _anything_!"

She grinned and Kakashi immediately regretted it.

"Well….. Kakashi-_kun_... if you say so." She leaned close to him,

"You, Hatake Kakashi, shall now become my personal slave!"

* * *

So how did I do? Good? Bad? Tell me know by reviewing!


End file.
